How Did It Come To This?
by BeautifulCrimsonChaos
Summary: Grace and Andrew Perry live completely normal lives in San Francisco. The only thing that sets them apart is their parents, world-famous business people who couldn't care less about their son a daughter. That is, until the Fellowship of the Ring lands suddenly near to their urban home, setting them apart once and for all. Now they must make the hardest decision of their lives...
1. Chapter 1: The Fellowship In My House!

**This is a new story, I got inspired by some other stuff I've read around this site. I understand that this plot is not original and that lots of people use it. This story has been written only because I wanted to, and it is for my personal enjoyment as well as others who like this type of story. If you don't like this story, please don't review just to tell me how much you hate it. My BFF and I came up with this just for us and other readers. We entirely accept constructive criticsm, but if you don't have anything good to say, don't say anything at all.**

**-BeautifulCrimsonChaos & BreathtakingAzureDarkness**

**Disclaimer: Look, how many times do I have to go over this with you, Mr. Tolkein? We aren't trying to copy your story, and we don't own any of your characters. Although, we wish we did. We only own Grace, Olyssa and their family members.**

**CONCERNING HONEY, BALLET FLATS & THE FELLOSHIP OF THE RING**

"Andrew, get the heck down here this instant!" Grace Perry hollers up the stairs of the two-storey home that she and Andrew live in with their parents, "And clean all the honey out of my new flats! You hear me? ALL of it!"

Andrew slinks down the mahogany staircase, pushing his bangs sheepishly out of his face. For a kid that is usually so behaved, Grace reflects, Andrew can be pretty rotten.

"It was a dare," the ten-year-old boy mutters, "Ethan dared me to do it."

"Well then Ethan's a rotten little kid. But you're the one who made the mess. Maybe it'll teach you a lesson about doing Ethan's dares in the future."

Grace pushes her long brown hair out of her face, hazel eyes peering angrily down at her little brother. First it was tying her already slightly curly hair in knots while she was asleep. Then it was stealing her makeup, not that she wore much. And now this. Grace's parents had trusted her with looking after the kid for three days while they went to Vegas. And within the first three hours, all hell had been delivered to her doorstep in a brown paper package.

Stuffing her hands in her pockets, Grace marches over to her lime green laptop and sits down, opening a chat with her BFF, Olyssa.

**To: **Hazy Moonshine (Olyssa Decore)

**From: **CrimsonNightmares (Grace Perry)

**Subject: **Help me!

Hi Lyssa,

The little twerp has been driving me up the wall! I almost wish I could ditch him and come over to your house to sleep. But no matter how much he bothers me (or puts honey in my new ballet flats), I guess I love him on some primeval level, and he needs me. But, God, I loath him sometimes.

Did you get that extend version of LOTR for your b-day? If so, I MUST come over and see it soon! My parents have ignored my pleading for years…

~Grace

A shriek brings Grace's attention to Andrew, who has stopped cleaning out her shoes and is staring, openmouthed, out the window and into the San Francisco night.

"Grace, you have to see this! Something's happening outside!"

Grace rushes to the window and places her hand on Andrew's curly blonde head. He reminds her so much of Pippin sometimes…

A bright flash of light illuminates the entire city like a mega-lighting burst.

"Holy _shit_!"

A group of eight people stands where the flash of light just was. Shoving Andrew aside, Grace slips on her A & F sweater and a (clean) pair of shoes, rushing outside at almost the same time. This seems so impossible, they can't be the fellowship of the ring!

"Grace, where are you…" Andrew stops dead in his tracks when he see them. Two tall men with swords and knives at their belts. Four short child-like guys, a tall, handsome man with golden hair and another, middle-height man with more beard than face.

"Grace, get back here!" Even though Andres has figured out who these men are, it doesn't stop him from worrying about his only sister, "They might be murderers…"

However, the sixteen-year-old marches, with that authoritative way of hers, over to the tallest man, obviously Aragorn, and speaks to him. After a moment, she shakes her head and points to the house, shrugging. Then she turns and marches back to where Andrew is slouched, dumbstruck, on the porch. The fellowship follows her.

~oOo~

"Umm, so…"

_Great job, Grace._ She thinks to herself. _Start things out by being really awkward. What's your problem, girl?_

"Do any of you like, umm, homemade fries?"

The fellowship looks at each other in almost amusing confusion.

"What is it that you speak of, Lady…" Boromir looks at her questioningly.

"Oh, shit, I totally forgot! My name's Grace Perry," here she pushes her medium-curly brown hair out of her eyes, revealy, almost be accident, the rigid scar that crosses over her nose, "And this is my bratty little brother, Andrew. You can dispense with the lady-isms, too. We're Andrew and Grace, and our parents might be two of the most influential businesspeople ever, but we're no royalty. You don't need to treat us as such."

Boromir took a step backwards, and nodded his head.

"I'm hungry!" Pippin barged into the ethereal moment, when Grace held Boromir's eyes a moment longer than was necessary. Perhaps the little hobbit did it on purpouse. Grace would never find out.

"Oh…" Andrew grinned at how flustered his sister looked, "Um, I have fruit salad, ceasar salad, and steak. For drinks…Pepsi, Grape Soda and Milk."

"What is ceasar salad?" Legolas looked intrigued.

"It's, like, lettuce, and little bits of bread, and chicken, and this really yummy dressing. Anyone wanna give it a go?"

Aragorn and Legolas stepped forwards, and Grace jogged off to retrieve bowls from the pantry. Andrew followed her.

"Just what the hell do you think you're playing at? He growled.

"I'm trying to be nice!"

"They're the Fellowship of the Ring, Grace, not some of your friends. When Mom and Dad get home, all hell is gonna break loose."

"Not to be rude or anything, but honestly And? All hell broke loose a very long time ago. There's nothing we can do about it. We have to help them get back to Middle Earth. Imagine getting stolen away from your world, seeing someone who could help you, and then having them turn you down because their parents would get mad. I'm not a baby anymore, I'm sixteen. And I know how to look after this. C'mon."

Andrew just shook his head slightly and followed his sister down the stairs. His ever-vigilant sister noticed this motion, and turned to look at him.

``This is my house for the week. And it`s theirs, too. Try not to make it too umpleasant for them.``

**So. This is only the beginning, we promise it will get more interesting as the story progresses (EX: trip to the mall). However, for the moment, all we can ask you to do is help us along by reviewing and telling us what you think and what we can do better. Thank you so much for taking the time to read this, and please continue! It would make our day to see some readers coming back each chapter, it makes us feel recognized.**

**`Til next time!**

**BeautifulCrimsonChaos and BreathtakingAzureDarkness (aka Anastasia and Tatiana)**

_**Reviews**_

_No reviews have been submitted at this time._


	2. Chapter 2: Sleeping Arrangements

**No reviews! We would both like to commend the absolutely fantastic Mossystar102 for following. That follow means the world to us, and Tatiana even cried (yes, you did Tati, don't try to deny it). Please, follow Mossystar102's example and please follow or review us. We prefer reviews, though…**

**SLEEPING ARRANGEMENTS**

Grace's POV

So. The fellowship of the ring invaded my house. What else in new?

Thankfully, everything went smoothly after Andrew stopped being a little retardo and just let me do the talking. We got through dinner smoothly, thank god! But now what do we do until bedtime? Hmmm…

"So, do you guys want to do anything…" I ask nervously. Boromir's piercing gaze seems to make me so jittery.

"Let's watch American Idol!" Andrew shouts, racing to the TV.

"Andrew! These guys probably don't care about American Idol. Hell, they don't even know what the country of America is."

Unfortunately, my warning is not heeded, and the television explodes into a burst of colour. Legolas looks a bit shocked at this, Gimli steps a little closer to his axe (I made them all take their weapons off, they were making me nervous). However, after a few moments of intrigued silence, Aragorn and Boromir step forwards, watching the screen. Great. It's a fencing group.

Pretty soon, most of the fellowship is sitting on the leather couches surrounding the Flatscreen Plasma TV, entirely intrigued by the fencing. At one point, Boromir even murmurs some instructions to one of the people onscreen. I look at Andrew and giggle a little.

"Good choice, And!" I whisper in his ear.

However, American Idol is over within an hour, and it is now 10:00, the time Andrew and I usually turn in. Nervously, I clear my throat. This is gonna be way awkward.

"So…I'm getting really tired, so we better make sleeping arrangements for tonight. Um, we have the guest bedroom, Andrew's bedroom, with an air matress, my room and my parents' room. Can I just, like, tell you where to go?"

"Of course. This is your house, Grace." Boromir says in that knightly tone.

"Weeell, what if, um, Boromir and Aragorn sleep in my parents' room, since you guys are pretty tall, and then the hobbits can probably all four fit on the air mattress. That leaves Legolas and Gimli, you guys can maybe sleep on my bed, and then Andrew and I can stay in his room."

Pretty soon, we have everyone where they're sleeping, and it's time for me to go to the washroom to remove my makeup. Tentatively, I walk up the hall and into the washroom, which is the size of most peoples' kitchens, with a hot-tub sized bathtub and huge counter.

I get out my makeup remover, and begin, not even noticing that there is someone standing at the door, looking just as nervous as I felt earlier.

**Please review!**

_**Reviews**_

_No reviews have been submitted at this time._


End file.
